


Even The Smallest Thoughts Can Change Things (The Slightly Backwards Remix)

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine goes to the prom, thanks to Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Smallest Thoughts Can Change Things (The Slightly Backwards Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Won't Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477408) by [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower). 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I mainly write in Power Rangers (with the seasons NS, Samurai, JF, and Megaforce taking up a majority of my work), and Teen Wolf. I dabble in Merlin and Firefly. 
> 
> No safe story for this.

They danced all night. Or all evening, but it didn't matter; it only mattered that they were together, swaying to the music and relaxing in one anothers' arms.   
  
Kat looked into Jason's eyes, seeing them bright and shining, as if he'd been crying as well as smiling. She wanted to cry as well, about her wonderful, perfect day and how Jason had made it so perfect.  
  
There was something to be said for Tommy's racing career, after all.  
  
 **A few hours before**  
  
He'd picked her up, just as he'd promised. She'd put on her makeup with care, thinking of how she'd look - not that Jason would judge on appearances alone, but it was her senior prom, she wanted to look pretty. She wanted to look good for Jason, who apparently loved her and was far too shy to say anything.  
  
Jason hadn't closed the car door after her or swept her off her feet at the prom - at least not literally. He wasn't one for chivalry; he'd protect the weak, but she wasn't weak. He'd be there for anyone who needed him, but she hadn't needed her to close the door for her. She could do it herself.  
  
Instead, they walked into Prom as equals, him in his tux and her in her dress. They'd smiled, there were pictures, and she leaned into him - not because she needed to, but it felt good.  
  
She and Jason had fought together, and it felt so natural to dance together as well.  
  
 **A day before the prom**  
  
Maybe it was best that Jason had to return her math book. Maybe it had been seeing him, maybe it was him asking how he could help. It was part of why he'd been a Ranger not once, but twice. Why he'd come in just as his former teammate had needed him, just as he'd - in a way - needed her.   
  
Come in just as she was letting the bed know how frustrated she was, for sure, but he'd come in. She'd agreed, of course, because even if it was two people who unexpectedly didn't have dates for the next day going to Prom, it was still something to do.  
  
She blushed once more at Jason's note, holding it to her chest like some excited schoolgirl. Of course, she was an excited schoolgirl. She was going to her Senior Prom!  
  
Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.


End file.
